Five Night's at Freddy's Christmas One-Shot
by EnvysLover
Summary: The FNaF's cast decide that even their family should get Christmas presents. So with the help of Manager Johnny they go to the mall and shop! However they only have till Mid-night and the clock is ticking. This is kind of like a side piece to my main story


**So I have decided to do a Christmas story with the Five Nights at Freddy's cast and Johnny because why the heck not? **

**Copyrights, I do not own the game or the Animatronics. I just claim rights to this story and the Human characters I place in.**

**Christmas One-shot**

**Bonnie's pov~**

I really can't remember any of my life before being in this animatronic costume. I know I was at one time human, but all thoughts of growing up or even my age are no longer in my mind. So one thing I like to do is watch all the kids who come here with their parents have fun. They always seem so happy, energetic, and full of life. Since I have no parents I always end up thinking about how nice it would be to have some. Someone to hug you when you are sad. Someone to tell you everything is going to be alright even when it's not. Recently I find myself wondering what it was like when I was alive to have a party. Now I am at a party several times a day, but I want one just for me. One that I can call my own. I want a Birthday party or a Slumber party. Mostly I want a Christmas party. So I think today I will ask Freddy about one today. I mean today is Christmas Eve and he loves presents almost more then I do so he should say yes. Probably.

**Bonnie's pov~**  
><strong>9:30pm~<strong>

I leaped from the stage landing a few feet away before dashing off down the east hallway. I spotted Freddy standing in front of Manger Johnny's office speaking to him and rush up to stand behind him. Now normally I try to be very patient and wait for people to finish up their conversions. However today I have too much on my mind and decide to interrupt him just this once.

"Freddy," I said quietly. He held up one paw and continued listening to Johnny so I tried again a little louder. "Freddy!"

Freddy turned to look at me a bit upset that I had interrupted him while he was speaking to someone even though he had told me to wait. He stared at me for a few seconds before he sighed and turned back to Johnny telling him he would finish their conversion later. Johnny nodded smiling at me before walking off into his office. Freddy turned his attention to me again as his arms crossed and gave me a hard look.

Yeah its really hard sometimes to remember Freddy is the youngest of us. He is always acts so much more mature then the rest of us. Well most of the time. I didn't like it that he was now upset with me, but I do my best to pay no attention to it.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. There is no doubt in my mind that he will say no. I know that if I chose my words carefully I could get him to say yes.

"Yes, Bonnie?" He said in a cold tone.

"Well...I was just wondering if..." I said playing with my fingers and starting to become upset with idea. 'What if he does say no? I mean he seems very mad with me now...'

Freddy as always sensed something was wrong and shook his head. He smiled and walked over next to me placing his hand on my arm which caused me to look up at him still a bit nervous.

"Just tell me whats on your mind, Bonnie." He said with a calming smile. "And don't interrupt me when I am busy next time alright?"

I nodded slowly and tried to explain what I wanted. "W-well...um...can we...um..." I said struggling to find my words. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before quickly asking. "Can we have a Christmas party tonight?"

I opened one eye and looked at Freddy who was now staring at me in confusion. He laughed loudly causing me to jump before covering his mouth. "Sorry, Bonnie." He said blushing. " I keep forgetting you and Chica are scared of how loud it is. I really need to keep on the owner about fixing my voice box." He muttered.

"How could you forget?" I asked pulling my ears down. "You use it all the time on us."

Freddy laughed again covering his mouth as he did. He wiped his eyes and spoke again. "C-could you repeat what you said? I couldn't quite catch it since your mouth was moving ninety to nothing."

"Oh sorry. I was wondering if we could have a Christmas party...tonight...right here?" I asked slower.

I watched Freddy ponder the idea before responding. "I don't see why not. There's no guests here anymore since most of them are in bed waiting for Santa. I think Mike is off tonight too so there's nothing to loss control over." He smiled widely before finishing. "Sure sounds like fun, Bonnie! Great idea!"

Freddy as I though he would ran off all of the sudden to find where Johnny had gone.

I grinned widely as I ran off towards the kitchen to tell Chica and Foxy the great news.

**Bonnie's pov~**  
><strong>10:00pm~<strong>

"So what do you guys think?" I asked picking up a piece of leftover pizza the staff hadn't eaten.

"Sure!" Chica said excitedly before she started digging through the cabinets. She started throwing stuff out of them making a huge mess of the kitchen like always. She stopped suddenly as she found what she needed and looked up at me and Foxy.

"Wait can I make a Christmas pizza?" Chica asked seriously.

Foxy looked at me and laughed a bit before answering. "I don't seen why ye can't. I must say I have never herd of a Christmas pizza, but if anybody be able ta find a way ta make one it be ye, Chica. I say go fur it!"

"Yes we can have a special Christmas pizza!" I shouted happily and started jumping up and down. This caused my ears to flop around my head. "Oh and we can have presents too!"

Chica started jumping excitedly too. "And games!"

Foxy didn't jump but he joined in with us otherwise. "Ar and a tree!"

"And decorations!" I shouted.

"And pizza!" Chica hollered again.

"And ther should be music!"

"And...and..." I stopped jumped and fell onto the floor with Chica trying to catch my breath. Foxy burst out laughing at us holding onto the side of the table to steady himself. Chica and I looked at each before we started laughing as well.

We heard the kitchen door open and turned to see Freddy come in. "What are you guys doing in here?" He asked. "The owner thinks there's an earthquake shaking the building."

This caused us to laugh harder. Freddy stared at us all before he started laughing as well.

Chica was the first to stop and speak up. "Hey where are we going to get presents for each other?"

We all looked at each other before coming to the same conclusion. "Johnny!"

I ran at the door at the same time as Freddy causing us both to get stuck in the doorway. "Hey Freddy I was walking here first!" I hollered trying to push him back.

"Will you both just move!?" Chica shouted as Foxy tried to squeeze thought our legs.

Freddy saw this and kicked Foxy in the face before he started shouting back. "No I'm the leader so I get to go first!"

I felt Foxy grab me by my shoulder and saw him grab Freddy with the help of Chica before pulling us out of the way. "Freddy no yer not! Yea be nothing but o' little brat at times like this!"

Freddy threw himself backwards against Foxy as he lashed out in anger. "Am not!"

I sat on the floor and watched at Foxy laughed moving aside and letting Freddy crash into Chica. They both crashed to the floor and Chica started waving her wings and legs around.

"Freddy!" She yelled. "Get off of me!"

I couldn't help laughing as Foxy stuck his tongue out and rushed out the door. Freddy on the other hand didn't find it very funny and glared at me as Chica started giggling too. He pulled himself off of Chica before running out the door.

"Foxy get back here!"

I stood and helped Chica up as we hurried out the door heading to the west hall. We headed towards the party room and I hollered out. "Johnny! Where are you at!?"

"In the security room!" He yelled back. "What are you guys doing to the building!?"

I rushed back down the hall with Chica right behind me. Turning the corner I flew into the room and crashed right into Freddy and Foxy. Chica ran in fell to and landing on top. I started laughing again and turned to see Johnny staring at us. He had pushed the chair back against the wall as he had heard us all coming.

"Hey, guys." He said clearly lost and a bit scared now. "Something I can help you all with?"

"Yeah tell Foxy I'm the leader!" Freddy said as he blew Foxy's tail out of his face.

Foxy started laughing and so did Chica before she corrected him. "Freddy that's not what we needed to ask him."

"Well I am..." Freddy muttered still upset at Foxy.

"Johnny, we want you to take us to buy gifts please!" Chica said.

"Well I don't think that would be a very good idea..." Johnny said slowly. "Besides we're in the middle of an earthquake according to the owner."

This caused us all to start laughing again including Freddy..

"N-no it's n-not an earthquake." I stuttered trying to stop myself. I pushed Chica up gently before getting up myself.

I turned and watched Foxy get up and hold his hook out to Freddy.

"I be sorry fur what I said, Freddy. You be making a great leader and we all know it ta be true."

Freddy laid on the floor for a moment leaning on his arm glaring up at him. He finally smiled and grabbed Foxy's hook using it to pull himself up. "Apology accepted then."

"So can we?" I asked hopefully looking at Johnny.

We all held our breath before he shook his head and placing his hand over hus eyes he answered. "Fine. But only to the small mall on the outskirts of town."

I grabbed Chica's wings and jumped up and down with excitement. "We're going shopping, we're going shopping!" We both chanted.

"But you all have to listen to me!" Johnny said in a firm tone but his face still held a small smile. "Now I just have to figure out how to get you all out of here without causing a scene."

Freddy raised his paw before speaking. "I have an idea!"

**Johnny's pov~**  
><strong>11:00pm~<strong>

"I 've got a bad feeling about this." I said as I pulled the van into the parking lot. I got out and closed the drivers door before walking around and opening the back-doors. Foxy jumped out first followed by Chica, Freddy, and last Bonnie.

"It'll be okay, Johnny." Foxy said.

I looked them each over and shook my head. "You might pass as performers but why are you all here?"

"Christmas shopping!" Chica said. "Duh."

Bonnie laughed a bit as I face palmed. Giving up I turned away and started towards the door. "Yep a very baaad feeling about all this..." I muttered under my breath. I waved my hand signaling for them to follow.

As we all walked into the mall I heard them all gasp. I forgot they had never left the restrain since the day they had been killed. Even though it was a small mall it was a lot bigger then their tiny restraint.

I handed them each a map before taking one and opening it myself. "I think you should each chose one store and go in one at a time with me to get something. The others can wait outside."

Freddy shook his head causing his hat to move off his ears. "I don't think we have that much time. There's a lot of people here and I don't know what will happen after midnight. Best thing to do is split up, that way we can get done faster."

Chica spotted his hat falling and fixed it. He thanked her and they all nodded before splitting up. I panicked. 'Shit their not listening to me!'

"Wait guys you all can't feel if someone touches you or if you knock something over!"

Bonnie walked back and took hold of my hand pulling me along behind him. "Relax we can be careful. I mean we do deal with an army of children each on a regular basic's."

I nodded slowly. I don't think I should have ever agreed with this now. I felt regret along with fear creep up on me as I watched them all walk away.

**Freddy's pov~**  
><strong>11:05~<strong>

I walked along a set path I had picked out for myself as I carefully read the map Johnny had handed to me. I wasn't getting lost in here when so much was at steak. I was probably the only one who wanted to get home as fast as possible. '_I refuse to harm anyone in there mall. Don't lose control Freddy...'_

"Let's see I have to find something for Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica..." I muttered looking for the bookstore on the map. I spotted it and grinned as I hurried into it. I mean yeah I like books and learner new things, but I think they would all like them too.

As I was looking around I found someone who worked there and waved at them. She smiled and came over looking me up and down. "Yes...Sir. Can I help you find something?"

I nodded quickly before speaking. "Yes ma'am can you point me to where the really hard books are?"

She nodded and led me to a shelf full of encyclopedia's and biographies. "Are you buying anything in particular?"

I nodded and started flipping through one of the books. I looked back at her in confusion. "Hey there's no pictures..."

She nodded and waved her hand behind her. "The children's book's are over there do you want to buy one of them instead?"

I nodded and patted her shoulder. "Yes because I have read all the ones we own at the pizzeria and wanted to buy some more."

She looked up at me in confusion and replied with. "Are they for you? Or maybe your kids?"

"No I just like picture books with information on technical stuff. As for kids I am never going to marry anyone. I mean that's just kind of gross no offense. But I have about thirty kids with me a day so they are kinda like my kids. I mean I love them all." I sat down ignoring her as she looked at me dumbfounded.

I looked through several piles and shelves before finding some on electronics. Looking at my watch I found that I had loads of time and to read through some of these. However I am never going to understand why the hands on my watch never move.

**Chica's pov~**  
><strong>11:15pm~<strong>

I smiled as I walked around the whole food store I had found looked around at the different foods on the shelves. Some of these foods sounded really good. I just wish I could taste them. I heard someone clear their throat near me and turned to see a person wearing a name tag.

"Is there anything I can help you find, miss?" The young labeled 'Max' asked me.

"Yes do you all sell pizza?" I asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and walked past me. "This way." I followed him through the store until we came to an aisle that was full of glass doors. I looked and saw that behind the doors were tons of different kinds and brands of pizza. I gasped with delight and hugged the man before kissing him on each cheek. "Thanks so much sweetheart!"

I walked over and opened up one of the doors. "An entire aisle devoted to pizza is the best idea in the world!" I noticed suddenly there was ice on the boxes and picked one up. I stared at it very confused. "What idiot turned the oven down so low that the pizza froze?" I asked 'Max' turning back to face him. His cheeks had gone a deep shade of red from some reason. I ignored it guessing he was just cold. He was human after all.

"We do that so they don't go bad." He said slowly. I heard in his voice what sounded like heavy breathing so I brushed my soft wing against his cheek.

I shook my head and handed the pizza box to him. "I will be back later then. Please warm up all of these doors so I may chose a few pizzas for Christmas presents."

As I walked off I stopped before turning back. "Also you might want to take your name off that tag. Someone might steal your identity. At least that's what Freddy's told me once." I smiled and walked out of the store.

**Foxy's pov~**  
><strong>11:30pm~<strong>

I walked slowly through thee mall hallways tryin' my best not ta make any noise with me feet. With every step I be takin' I could hear the sound of me metal clangin' against thee hard tile floor. I should'a grabbed them boots when I had them offered. 'Ar I be blowing me cover if I don't 'urry this up'

I stopped and looked 'round at thee stores in this area. I saw a store with soft carpets and rushed over to them. I heard me legs clang loudly and looked around all nervous like. Finally I jumped thee last few feet and landed on the carpet flooring. Sighing with relief I straightened up and glanced around at the store. I found there ta be toys everywhere as well as tiny lassies and laddies running around. I smiled warmly and knelt down to a small girl who was quietly playing with a Foxy plushy.

"Lassie is thar a way I can get ya ta help this old pirate find some Christmas presents for me friends?"

She jumped at first and turned to look up at me. Her smile grew as she stood up ta as tall as a three-year babe could and placed her hand on my paws.

"Y-your pirate Foxy of the seven seas."

I smiled and nodded before scooping her into me arms and speaking. "So do ye think ye can help me find some gifts for me friends at the Pizzeria? "

She nodded and giggled before pointing over to where the baby toys were. "Me thinks that they be wanting them thingies for Christmas, Foxy Captain Sir."

I chuckled at 'er attempt at speaking like me and brushed 'er hair from 'er face before walking over ta them. Once I 'ad gotten over ta them she wiggled are and reached out for a phone toy. I placed 'er down and she started grabbing toys off the shelves. She rushed over to me with three items in tow.

"This one ish fur Fweddy cuz he likes stuff that is smart looking, This one ish fur Chicky cuz she likes pizza, and this one ish fur Bonbon cuz he ish full of loves and stuff."

I looked down at thee baby toys as I noticed that she be not far from thee mark on them. She rushed off and grabbed another one before waddling beck again. She placed a small pirate ship into my paws and smiled.

"This ish fur you cuz I know how much ya love sailing. I mades it myselfs with me big sissies help!" She leaned close and kissed me cheek before whispering softly in me ear. "It took me a whole five seconds to build so I tried my bestest."

I felt tears fill me eyes before I quickly wiped them away. "Thanks fur this lassie...it really means a lot and I be treasuring it always..."

I hugged her and she giggled in my ear happily. This be why I miss workin' at the Pizzeria. Suddenly I was pushed back and the small lassie gasped. Her mother grabbed 'er up and glared at me. "What are you trying to do to my child perv!?"

I shook my head and pulled myself ta me feet hoping nobody 'ad seen me endo legs. "I be a pirate, old lassie. Not a perv."

'What be a perv anyway...?' She evilly glared at me and quickly turned away. I watched 'er hurry away and waved at the young lassie. I scooped up me toys she 'ad picked out and walked over ta thee counter ta buy them pulling out me gold coins from me cove.

**Bonnie's pov~**  
><strong>11:40pm~<strong>

I continued to rush around to mall taking in everything I could see. The mall was beautiful and noisy and i loved every minutes of it. Johnny came panting up behind me for the tenth time now and I turned to look at him.

"How do you get tired so easily when I haven't even broken a sweat?" I asked him confused and a bit annoyed. At this rate it was gonna take forever to find presents. I looked behind Johnny and spotted something that would have made my heart stop had I still had mine.

A man was sitting on a giant red chair surrounded by toys, candy, and snow. A tree was on his right and a small sled was on his left. I jumped up and down with excitement and pulled at Johnny's arm.

"Look it's Santa! Oh my gosh can I go see him? Hm? Can I Johnny? Oh please say yes! I wanna ask him for somethings for Christmas and sit on his lap!" I looked at Johnny as I made fake tears come to my eyes and I opened them all the way up. "I have been good this year please let me go see him!"

Johnny looked me up and down and then looked over at Santa before shaking his head and nodding. "Fine but stay behind me and don't really sit on his-"

I squealed with happiness and pulled Johnny into a bear hug cutting off the rest of his words. I dropped him and took off running towards Santa's seat. I ran up the red carpet and stopped just in front of him. He smiled and nodded to me before speaking. "Do you want to sit on Santa's lap big guy?" He chuckled when he said it and I grinned widely before taking his words to heart and sitting down onto his lap.

There was a soft cracking sound and he jerk up as I sat down. He brushed it off though and smiled weakly at me. "So I see you do. What's your name?"

I blushed and played with my paws growing nervous now, before answering in a soft whisper. "B-Bonnie, Sir."

He patted my paws and turned his head to look at me in the eyes. "What do you want for Christmas, Bonnie. I will do everything in my power to get it to you."

"W-well I don't want anything really. I need some presents for three of my friends. Y-you probably know who they are. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica. Chica is kind of mean to me a lot but I still want to get her something." I lowered my ears over my eyes and waited for his response. I hope he has something for them because I know we have to leave in a few.

He placed something in my paws and I looked out from between my ears to find a small brown bag with five gifts in it. They were already wrapped up and ready for giving. I smiled and hugged him hollering out with happiness.

"Oh thank you so much, Santa! Chica said you weren't real but I knew she was lying! I love you so much and if you ever come by our Pizzeria during the day you can have whatever you want!"

He chuckled and gently patted my back before pushing at my arms. "It's almost midnight sweet little Bonnie so I have to get going now."

I bolted up and looked at him. "But that means I don't have much time to get home before I get taken over!" I hugged him one last time before turning and rushing over ti Johnny. "Manager Johnny! We have to go or else I might hurt Santa and I don't want to take that chance!"

He nodded and pointed to where Foxy and Freddy stood. Chica came walking up behind them carrying a huge bag of stuff. 'Girls. Never take them shopping its a mistake from the start.'

I was pulled from my thoughts when Johnny started pushing on my back.

"Guys hurry to the van before something happens."

**Johnny's pov~**  
><strong>11:59pm~<strong>

I ran around to the back of the van as I threw the doors open. "Hurry up guys!"

They all fly out the van with amazing speed leaving me in a cloud of dust. I blinked and coughed as I turned towards the Pizzeria. The doors to the Pizzeria fly shut and I walk over and bang on them. "Guys wait are you all gonna be alright?"

The doors banged open and I saw all of them standing in the doorway staring at me. Chica smiled warmly and hugged me tightly. "Oh course we are, Honey!" She brushed he feathers across my cheek before kissing me on it and handing me a present.

Bonnie pulled me into a hug too before speaking. "Thanks so much, Johnny. I finally got to see Santa because of you." He pulled back and handed me a box from his bag before walking off after Chica.

Foxy patted me on the head before messing up my hair. He wrapped his arms around my should as he held his hook out in front of me. "Johnny boy, 'ave no fears. Ye go home and get some sleep so we all be ready for tomorrow." He stacked another box onto the two I already held. He walked off after the other two leaving me outside with Freddy.

Freddy turned and shut the doors before facing me. He smiled and took the boxes from me, placing them onto the ground. "Johnny. Thanks so much for everything you did for us tonight. It felt like I was human again."

I smiled and shook my head patting him on the shoulder. "Your not getting soft on me are you, Freddy?"

Freddy blushed and looked away. "N-no of course not. I was just thanking you okay."

I laughed and pulled him into a hug. I knew he usually didn't like to show any weaknesses but tonight was fine. I wanted him to open up to me when he was alone. He needed to know he could still be that young child I would always care for, who was stuck in that costume. "Freddy, I was just kidding take it easy."

I felt him jump at first and turn his head before hugging me back. "Thanks, Johnny." He pulled away and handed me a small box before he walked over to the front door. He pulled open the doors and turned back to me. "I promise to never go soft on you, Johnny." He smiled widely and shut the doors behind himself.

I wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks before I picked up the boxes and walked back to my car. I sat down in the drivers seat and heard my watch go off signaling it was twelve pm. Sighing I picked up Chica's box first and opened it up to find a small cupcake and pizza key-chain. There was a coupon for a free pizza and drink from the Pizzeria as well. I placed them to the side and picked up Bonnie's box.

The wrapping paper was gone and the box looked like it had been opened. I smiled and shook my head knowing he had probably wanted to know what he was giving people. Inside was a t-shirt that had a snow dragon on the front. I had to admit that was defiantly a shirt I would wear every chance I go to work. I place it into Chica's box and grabbed up Foxy's.

I pulled out a small ship in a bottle. The side of the ship had no name on it and I looked back into the box to find a markers and small note. 'Name this here ship whatever ye like, Johnny boy.' I toked it and placed it into the first box with the other items before turning to grabbed Freddy's gift.

I slowly opened it open since I wanted to guess at it first. Freddy hadn't ever appeared to me as a person to give presents and I was very curious to what he had given me. I found another box inside and letter. I took the letter from the envelope and read it first.

'_Johnny,_

_I wanted to give this to you so that you knew that you are always going to be considered a very important member of the band. This is something that holds a lot of sentimental value more the retail value. I was given this when I first woke up by a dear friend and wanted him to have it along with his words. "Never forget I am always here for you guys. I will do everything in my power to find who did this and stop them. Even if I have to watch over to guys for the rest of my life."_

_Thanks Again,_  
><em>Freddy Fazbear ~<em>

I wiped the tears in my eyes again as I nodded and placed the letter onto my lap. I opened the small box to find Freddy's microphone. I laughed softly and placed it into the box with the rest.

"Yeah Freddy. I still mean those words even to this day. You all need someone to watch after you and I'm just to sap to take the job."

**I hope you all like this story and have a Merry Christmas! I promise to finish the next piece of my main story soon, but I had to write this. Please R&R and I will see you in the next story~**


End file.
